


Fire Wants to Burn

by TheVantass



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin AU, Explicit is mainly for chapter seven, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVantass/pseuds/TheVantass
Summary: When Ignis Scientia, a proficient assassin, is hired to kill the prince of Lucis, he finds Noctis is far more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**“For the powerful, crimes are those that others commit.” ― Noam Chomsky**

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Ignis answered the man. “I know my target. I know my time limit. And, most importantly, I know my reward.”

“Here’s the first half up front, since you asked.” One thick arm emerged from the shadows, a ridiculous amount of money -- even for an assassin -- was in his hand. Ignis took it as he noted the man’s arm tattoos. Ignis so rarely got to see an identifying feature of his clients, this was strange. The arm retracted about as quickly as it had come out. “If you fail -”

“I will not -- I do not fail, sir. I take pride in carrying out my hits and have not yet failed a single mission. I’ve gotten every single one done on the first try.” There was fire in his eyes, though the other could not see. He hoped that he could hear it.

The man chuckled. “Yeah. And I’m the king of Lucis.”

Ignis bit his tongue. _This is for a pay day,_ he thought. _It’s not worth it._ “You will pay me the other half once his death reaches the news. I trust you will know where to find me?”

“We’ll be in touch.” He growled his words before effectively disappearing into the night. 

Ignis turned the money over in his hand as he returned home. He planned to carry out the hit tomorrow and he needed to prepare. He spread his tools out across the bed -- he had always been partial to knives, but he did own a blow dart gun and a crossbow for more difficult targets. No “real” guns, though -- too loud, too messy. Amongst the arsenal was a small, small pouch. His “plan B” ; which was always attached to his watch when he went out. He can’t fail plan A, because plan B was death. Indeed, plan B was a highly concentrated poison. Your own life, Ignis found, was the best motivator. He checked the loading mechanisms, cleaned his knives, and compiled ammo before he set everything gingerly on his dresser. The rest, he decided, could wait for tomorrow. 

He climbed into bed and looked out of the window at the stars. He wondered what it would be like. What he would be like. How it would be to kill the prince.

He was, for the first time in a long time, truly afraid he wouldn’t come home.

 

Ignis spent all morning pressing his best suit -- jet black, three pieces, and finely tailored. He cleaned himself up, took care to make his hair look neat, and made sure he had his knives strapped to both legs and arms. Another one was in his breast pocket, another on his hip. Darts and the blow tube were attached to an arm, the crossbow was in the waistband of his pants. In the back, of course; with the jacket on it was completely concealed. Plan B was in place. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon.

It was, as they say, “go time”.

There was quite a large turnout that night at the palace. It was impressive; loud, bustling, bright. Ignis blended in perfectly with all the people -- the minor nobles, the socialites, the celebrities. All personal invitees of King Regis himself. He slipped inside the ballroom and no one was the wiser. If you look like you belong, no one will question you. 

Ignis already knew the evening’s schedule. King Regis was going to speak, introduce the prince, then everyone would dance and drink. Prince Noctis wouldn’t dance for long, though. He never did. The prince fatigued quickly due to suffering an illness as a child, which meant he spent hours alone in his chambers, or so Ignis’ sources said. 

If this were true, that would be Ignis’ chance to strike. And he was going to take full advantage of it.

And it was true. The evening went exactly as planned. Regis spoke, Noctis made a brief appearance before he disappeared again. Ignis lingered for just a moment, making light conversation with a few people. He didn’t want to look out of place. No one seemed to be aware that he didn’t belong.

It really was funny how people turned the other way when you look like you know what you’re doing. No one questioned Ignis as he made his way through the crowd, no one stopped him as he went into the courtyard, no one noticed when he hid himself in the shadows. Prince Noctis appeared at a second floor window. He stared up at the sky as he opened it. Ignis followed Noctis’ gaze to the stars -- they were beautiful, radiant, intense. Almost as beautiful as the prince was. But that didn’t matter. He was a target. A pay day. Nothing more.

Climbing to the window was more difficult that he thought it would be, but he made it. This was not his preferred method of entering, but it would have to do this time. Ignis appreciated a challenge, though he felt very exposed and open scaling the wall. He looked over the windowsill when he got there. Prince Noctis was inside, sitting in a chair, his back to the window.

He was a sitting duck. 

Ignis didn’t like how easy this was. Something felt very wrong. There had to be something more difficult about this. He climbed silently into the room to cover himself -- it’d be hard to explain what he was doing hanging out of the prince’s window. Even if he’d managed to hit his mark, the chance he would have been seen was far too great. He wondered if there’d even have been time to go for plan B.

Ignis stood to the side of the window. He pulled the knife from his hip, but he found himself hesitating. Was he really doing this? Assassinating the prince of Lucis? Throwing the entire country into mourning over money? Had he even considered the absolute mortal danger he was in?! 

Shaking the thought out of his head, he took silent, slow steps towards him. Noctis was reading. Ignis wanted to know what book it was, but this was not the time for that. Just as he had come close enough to complete his task, Noctis slammed the book shut and stretched his arms up. Ignis’ blood froze in his veins. He couldn’t believe himself -- the best assassin in all of Lucis, completely frozen, unable to move, unable to strike, unable to earn the pay day that would’ve kept him comfortable for the rest of his life. He would never have to kill again if only he could kill this one person. But he couldn’t move. He stood frozen in horror as his mark stood. He stood even still as his mark was turning. He stood, unmoving, as he and Prince Noctis locked eyes. 

_This is it. Ignis thought. Plan A is no longer an option._

_It’s time for plan B._

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked calmly. He didn’t shout. He didn’t look angry or frightened. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

Ignis raised his wrist to his face.The pouch grazed his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed; prayed that it would be over quickly.

But before he even got the chance to ingest the poison, a hand tightened around his wrist. It blocked plan B. Ignis was completely out of options. He opened his eyes, expecting a guard, but it was Prince Noctis. 

He looked very intensely into Ignis’ eyes. It was kind of scary. In fact, it was very frightening. His black eyes were so intense, but calm. He felt his heart drop. 

“I asked you a question.” 

Ignis couldn’t speak, but he wouldn’t have even if he could have. He had nothing to say for himself.

“So you want me to call in the guards then?” Noctis asked. 

“... No.” Ignis’ voice was strained and hoarse from the adrenaline which had caused him to freeze in his tracks. 

Noctis still held Ignis’ wrist. “Good. I don’t want to call them in. Who are you?” He asked once again.

“Ignis.”

“Only Ignis?”

Ignis sighed. “Ignis Scientia.” He took a deep, steady breath. “I came in through the window you left open.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Ignis shook his head.

“Come on, Ignis.”

He knew he’d never be able to outrun the guards if Noctis summoned them. He was trapped. Plan B was his only escape and it was being covered by a fierce prince who wanted answers. “I was hired. To kill you.”

Noctis looked up at him as if Ignis had just said that he was a time traveler from the future. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ignis shook his head. He found himself very aware of Noctis’ hand on his wrist. 

“Someone handed you money, said ‘kill Prince Noctis’, and _you decided to try it?”_

Ignis nodded.

Noctis finally let go of his wrist. “Of all the things… Whoever hired you was sending you on a suicide mission. Get out.”

Ignis noticed plan B was no longer on his wrist. Noctis held it tauntingly. “You’re -- you’re just letting me go?”

Noctis nodded, leaning on the back of his chair. “Go.”

Ignis sheathed his knife. “But wh-”

“Damn it, man. I said ‘get out’. Now go, before someone hears.” He crossed his arms.

Ignis stepped backwards to the window without breaking eye contact. He climbed out and down and out of the palace. He passed by the guards without incident. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He failed. He was spared. He was alive. 

He _had_ to see Noctis again.

Noctis’ face was all he thought about the whole way home. The way he had so calmly apprehended him, the way he didn’t even attack. He was so conversational.

He stripped down, hung his suit up, and as he got into bed he still thought of the one target who got away.

He planned that night, as he looked at the stars, to sneak in again -- to climb in through the window without weapons this time. To just… Talk. 

He was in deep and he wasn’t even fully aware.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ignis.” The voice called insistently. “Ignis. Wake up.”

His eyes opened. It was still dark. He was supposed to be alone. No one else had keys. Who was in his home? He propped himself up on an elbow and reached for a knife but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could. Ignis’ heart was pounding. The owner of the wrist stepped into the light.

It was Prince Noctis.

_Oh fuck._

“You didn’t even try to kill me.” Noctis said. He looked almost angry. “Why?”

“I…” Ignis trailed off in thought. “I don’t know.”

“You were paid, right? Someone’s not going to be happy.” 

“Yes, I was paid half up front. Do you want me to kill you?” Ignis asked.

“But you didn’t even try before.” He let Ignis go. “I heard you were the best.”

Ignis rubbed his wrist. “So you know of me.”

“Who doesn’t?” Noctis asked. “Other than, apparently, the palace guards.”

“Doesn’t that seem weird to you?” Ignis asked as he sat up. “If I may, I propose that this is an inside job.”

Noctis considered this. “What did they look like? Who ordered the hit?”

“I know not his name, just that he had arm tattoos.” Ignis looked up thoughtfully. 

“Half of Insomnia has arm tattoos, Ignis.” Noctis began pacing.

“Well, what more do you want of me?” Ignis asked, a little more loudly than he wanted. “Why don’t you just have me locked up or executed? I was going to kill you.”

Noctis laughed. “But I don’t think you were. You were paid to, you set out to, but when you actually got there you couldn’t do it. I need to know why.”

Ignis thought a while, picking his words carefully. “It would have been a waste.”

“What?” Noctis looked confused. 

Ignis breathed deeply. He didn’t want to admit this. He was breaking his own code. He was being unprofessional. “To deprive the world of you would have been a waste.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re quite beautiful.”

“Cut the shit.” Noctis hissed. 

Ignis threw up his arms in surrender. “I swear on my life.”

They both stopped for a moment. 

“Is this the first time? That you didn’t kill someone you were paid to.”

Ignis nodded. “And I probably never will spare anyone else.”

“Why do you say that? I’m sure you didn’t plan me.”

“I… Don’t know.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Your highn-”

“Noctis.” He cut off. “If you’re gonna be so forward with calling me beautiful, you could at least call me by my name.”

Ignis couldn’t tell if he was being facetious or not. “Right. Well then. Noctis, I find I no longer wish to be in this career field.”

Noctis squinted. “Because of me?”

Ignis shrugged. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Noctis sounded dramatically disappointed. “If someone has it out for me, I could use someone with your skillset.” 

“You wish to hire me?”

“As… Let’s call it a body guard.”

Ignis laughed incredulously. “You would hire a man who so easily could have taken your life? To a position where I’ll be alone with you and armed? You must be joking.”

“Nope.”

Ignis found the prince impossible to read, and it was infuriating. “I-”

“Listen, Ignis.” Noctis said, sitting on the edge of Ignis’ bed, far too close for Ignis’ comfort. “I’m not afraid you’re going to kill me. You already have half the money you were gonna get to kill me -- besides, I can pay you triple. Assuming that was your only motive.”

Ignis paused. “Indeed.”

“Right. So. I’d like to hire you, Ignis Scientia. I’m guessing you’ll accept?”

How could he refuse? “I’ve no choice.”

“Good, then I-”

“Wait.” Ignis shook his head. He should’ve thought to ask earlier. “How did you get in here?”

Noctis laughed again, and Ignis felt his heart skip a beat. “You dropped your key in my chambers.”

Ignis groaned audibly and hit himself on the forehead. He was lucky. He was very, very lucky.

“Come with me.” Noctis said. The sun was now beginning to rise. “We have things to do.”

Ignis shook his head in disbelief as he reached for his glasses. “I must be out of my mind.”

“Yeah, me too. But I am doing this.” Noctis stood. “You’re pardoned for your crimes as terms of your employment, by the way.”

“You’re insane.”

“You don’t have to come with me. Though I can’t promise that pardon will stand if you don’t.” He began to walk towards the door.

“No, no; I’m coming.” Ignis flung himself from bed and began to pull pants on. He swore he felt Noctis’ eyes linger on him. 

 

“Noctis, who is your friend?” King Regis asked.

Ignis stood stiffly next to Noctis, wearing the same suit he had worn the previous night -- the one he had worn to kill the prince -- and carrying a bag over his shoulder. Ignis could feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Dad, this is Ignis Scientia. I’ve hired him on as a precaution.” 

Worry flooded the king’s face. “And what exactly are you being cautious of?”

Noctis suddenly looked like he had no plan. “I heard rumors that someone wants me dead.” 

“From whom? Is Gladiolus not enough to keep you safe? Should I assign you more guards?” 

“It’s… It’s just a rumor, dad. But I think it should be taken seriously. And I don’t want to make Gladio babysit me.”

“Is that not his job, Noctis?” Regis asked. “Has he expressed that he feels guarding you is a chore?”

Noctis sighed. “I just feel that it would be best to let him have a break. Especially in this sort of situation.”

Regis considered this. “You trust this man?” He said as he looked Ignis over suspiciously. 

“With my life.” Noctis answered. 

“How do you know him?” 

Noctis blanked. Ignis could see it.

Before the silence could hang too long, Ignis decided to answer. “We met in school, though we weren’t very close then. I suppose I made quite an impression, your majesty.”

Regis nods slowly. “And what will his hours be?”

“24/7 until I’m sure no one is after me.” Noctis answered.

Regis turned to Ignis. “You agree to those terms?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“So he will be staying -”

“In my chambers, yes.” Noctis answered.

Regis nodded. “You’ve run a background check?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sure of his abilities?”

“Yes.”

Regis considered everything for a moment -- one of the scarier moments of Ignis’ life. Finally, he nodded. “I’ll allow it. You should be a good judge of character by now. If you make a mistake it’s you that will be in trouble, not myself. Though it scares me, personally, you are no longer a child. I’ll see to it that this is pushed through the necessary channels.”

“Thank you, dad.” Noctis said, bowing slightly. 

Ignis and Noctis made a beeline to Noctis’ chambers. Noctis entered first, Ignis shut the door behind them and leaned on it. 

“You alright there?” Noctis asked as he walked back into his bedroom.

“That was terrifying.” Ignis said. “I thought you had a plan.”

“Well, excuse me, Ignis; I’ve never had to make a criminal look good before.” Noctis paused. “Or, well, you look good anyway -- I had to make you sound good.”

“Nocti-”

“Well, you know, you sound good already too, but... “ Noctis sighed. “Well, you know what I mean.” 

Ignis waited in case Noctis had planned to interrupt him again. “Right. And I’m staying in here?”

“Is that not okay?”

“Not if you don’t think so.”

“Good.” Noctis jumped on his bed. “I’ll be safer that way.”

Ignis sat on the couch after taking the extraneous pieces of his suit off. “Are you going to take a nap?”

“Yes. You’re welcome to take a nap too; I did kinda wake you up at four in the morning.”

“Right. I’ll sleep right here then, if that’s alright.” He began moving pillows and cushions. 

“... You know,” Noctis said after a pause. “It might be safer if you were to sleep over here.”

Ignis looked over to Noctis’ bedroom. “Is there a couch in there as well?”

“... No.”

“You expect me to sleep on the floor?”

“No.”

“Then what are yo-”

“My bed, Ignis.” Noctis cut him off. “Sleep in my bed with me.”

“I… Would prefer not to.” What was he thinking? Turning this down? Ignis really was out of his mind.

“You… I- I thought you would want that.” Noctis sounded… Disappointed.

Ignis decided to choose his words very carefully. “Not that I don’t want to, your highn-”

“Noctis.”

“Yes. Well. Noctis,” He corrected. “But I am here to protect you.”

“So you’re protecting me from myself now?” He sounded almost angry.

“I’m protecting you from me.” Ignis said.

The eye rolling from Noctis was practically audible. “Come on. This isn’t about any of that. It’ll be easier to protect me if you’re closer to me right?”

He had a point, though ignis was loathe to admit it. “Would it not be inappropriate?”

“Not if I don’t say so. You won’t even have to look at me. Just be close by. Just in case someone climbs through my window.”

Ignis sighed. This was not an argument he was going to win. If only he hadn’t climbed through that damned window. 

“Well?” Noctis asked.

“If you insist. Though I see not why.” Ignis pushed himself off the couch and went to join Noctis. 

It was a large bed. Ignis hadn’t even needed to worry about being accidentally inappropriate; they could fit four more people across. No, any impropriety would more than likely be completely intentional.

And it was better that way. 

Ignis laid himself on the other side of the bed. 

“You’re sleeping in your clothes?”

“I find I’d rather be dressed if we will be getting back up shortly. I’m not in the full suit or anything. I’m comfortable.”

“Yeah. Right.” Noctis moved a little. Ignis swore he could hear a note of fear in his voice. 

“Are you alright, Noctis?”

Noctis hummed. “Someone wants me dead, but what else is new.”

“You know,” Ignis said. “It’s okay to be frightened; I’m sorry I-”

“I’m not a kid, Ignis.” He said forcefully. 

“... Right.”

The air hung heavy in the room. 

Ignis cleared his throat to break the silence. “I am sorry.”

Noctis turned to look at him. “Me too.”

It was quiet again.

 

“Ignis!” It was Noctis. Ignis would recognize his voice anywhere. Through the oppressive darkness, Ignis could see the prince reaching for him as a pair of giant arms pulled him away. 

“Noct!” he screamed. Desperation and fear clung to his voice. The arms mocked him, the recognizable tattoos taunting him. “Noctis!”

He heard Noctis cry out in pain, and he woke with a start. He sat straight up, breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Noctis asked sleepily from the other side of the bed.

Ignis swallowed, trying to catch his breath before he spoke. “Yes, I’m just fine. Nightmare.”

“You were calling for me.”

“As I said, it was a nightmare.” Ignis stood and went to look out the window. 

“Come on now, Specs.” Noctis said. Ignis took note of his new nickname. “You’re not going to give me any details?”

“There were few details to give.” He pushed his glasses up. “A pair of giant arms were taking you is all.”

“Is _all?”_ Noctis asked. “That sounds pretty bad, Ignis.”

“Well, I don’t think I could stand to see you taken…” _From me,_ he thought. But these thoughts were dangerous and unprofessional. “After you’ve hired me and allowed me to share your bed and all.”

“Dreams are weird.” Noctis yawned.

“Indeed they are.”

“So, uh, I guess naptime is over, huh?”

Ignis sighed. “It certainly is for me. You can continue to sleep if you wish; I won’t stop you.” 

Noctis immediately rolled over and went back to sleep.

Ignis set about assassin-proofing the room. Bells on all the entrances, extra locks on the windows. Specifically the windows. Weapons were hidden throughout the chambers. He made a list of things to show Noctis when he woke up in case, by some cruel twist of fate, it was not Noctis they were after. 

When the prince finally awoke, Ignis set about doing just that. Noctis, however, showed that he can summon weapons at any given moment. Ignis had, once again, worried for nothing. 

“You’re telling me you can do that but you didn’t when we met?” Ignis was shocked. 

“Well, like I said, I wasn’t in danger.”

“Noctis, I had a knife. Knives, actually. And a crossbow.”

“But you weren’t going to use them.”

“Not everyone will be stunned by your good looks, Noctis.” Ignis reminded him.

Noctis sighed. “So you’d rather that I had stabbed first and asked questions later?”

Ignis’ hand slid down his own face. “I would prefer that you be ready to defend yourself were it to happen again.”

“I’m always prepared to defend myself.” Noctis protested.

Ignis shook his head. “You’re infuriating.” He said, though it had a playful tone to it.

“You don’t have to be here.” Noctis reminded him. “You can leave whenever you want.”

But I don’t want to leave. Ignis thought. I want to be here.

“Well, I’m not leaving.” As Ignis made eye contact with Noctis, the tension was nearly palpable. Ignis could see on Noctis’ face that he felt it too. 

Oh hells, was this ever a bad idea.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Right. Well. Naptime is over then?”

“Right.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was palatable, but Ignis was used to his own cooking. When they returned to the prince’s chambers, Ignis dug a book from his suitcase and sat on the couch. Noctis picked up the one he had been reading when Ignis met him. He was almost done with it. Ignis tried to focus on his own reading, but Noctis face was so intense. 

It was distracting. 

A phone rang and Noctis pulled it from his pocket, “What?” He asked. “Yeah.” He responded. “No, I’m alive.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow while Noctis paused. 

“No, no; you’re off the hook. I hired someone.”

The voice on the other end sounded like it was trying to be playful and not offended.

“No! No. Of course not.” Noctis said defensively. “Yeah, well, bye.”

“A friend?” Ignis asked without looking up.

“Two. they were asking where I was.” 

“Perhaps you should see them.”

“You’d have to come with me, wouldn’t you?”

Ignis hummed. “You think I’d not get along with them?”

“I think they’d ask too many questions.” Noctis’ voice betrayed his annoyance. 

“Questions? Of what sort?”

“‘How did we meet? Why are you there? Are you my boyfriend?’ Questions like that.”

“We could tell them we’re dating, though that may pose more questions like ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’” Ignis put a hand to his chin as he looked up. “Though, this may be easier than ‘Why did you hire a hitman to be your bodyguard?’”

Noctis considered this. “It might be easier.”

Ignis looked to him. “You think so?”

Noctis shrugged.

“Are you just trying to get me to be your boyfriend?” Ignis smirked.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You brought it up.” 

“... So I did.” Ignis thought for a moment. “If you honestly believe it will be easier, then we will pretend to date for your friends.”

“Well, I do. So.”

“Then it’s settled.” Ignis let his eyes fall back to the page he was reading.

“That’s all?” Noctis asked.

Ignis turned a page. “You wish for something more?”

“Well, like, what if they ask where we met? Or when we started dating?” Noctis nearly sounded distressed. 

“Perhaps we met at school?”

“Prompto went to school with me.”

“Surely there were people there he didn’t know.” Ignis said dismissively. “You weren’t always friends; maybe I came before.”

Noctis nodded slowly. “When did we start dating then?”   
“Last week. We met outside the palace and rekindled our friendship, quickly realizing it was more than just that.”

Noctis laughed in disbelief. “You have this all figured out.”

“I’m a criminal, Noctis; and I’m good at it. It’s my business to lie.” Ignis shut his book and looked at Noctis.

The concern on his face was notable. “How many people did you kill?”

“This is quite the loaded question, don’t you think?”

“Just answer it.”

Ignis paused briefly. “Do you need an exact count?”

Noctis shrugged. 

Ignis hummed in thought. “Ten or so.”

“Ten? How can you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

Noctis shook his head, unable to process this. “How can you kill people like that and be okay?”

“I take no pleasure in killing people, Noctis.” He shifted positions slightly. “It’s a means of survival for me.”

“A normal job wasn’t exciting enough for you?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I never said that.”

Noctis grinned playfully. “Sure. You’re just one of those people who can’t stand normal jobs, aren’t you?”

“You say that as if assassination is easy. Though, I suppose it is if you’re bad at it.”

“Stop being so stuck up.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis tried not to sound as offended as he was.

“You’re talking like you’re too good to be here. If that’s the case, I can arrange for you to leave.”

Ignis hesitated. “No, I’d prefer to stay.”

“Then stop being a snob. It’s annoying.”

The crown prince of Lucis thought he was annoying. “Right. Well. My point is that it’s a difficult job in terms of both skill and emotional toll.”

“It upsets you?”

“Certainly you didn’t think I was some sort of heartless cyborg?”

Noctis shrugged. “I just figured you’d get used to it.”

“Don’t forget that my own life was also at stake.” Ignis glanced briefly at his wrist. “Were I ever caught my plan was to self destruct.”

“So the poison I took from you wasn’t intended for me?”

“Of course not, no. Too difficult. The knife was for you. I was going to insert it between your cervical vertebrae. Death would’ve been nigh instant.”

“... I see.” Noctis looked down to the book in his own hands. “You were going to kill me.”

‘You said yourself that I was never going to kill you, though I had set out to and planned to.”

“Yeah. I guess I did.”

“Do you now doubt that?”

Noctis stayed silent. 

“Well, you also know I was only here because I was paid. I’ve no personal vendetta against you, Noctis.”

Noctis hummed in agreement. 

“And I am here now because I want to be,” Ignis said. “Not because of the money you offered.”

Noctis reestablished eye contact, one brow raised. “Is that so?”

“Yes. You seemed frightened. I want to do something good for once.”

“I’m not frightened.”

“Noctis.” Ignis laughed. “You practically begged me to be in your bed earlier.”

“Who said that was because I was scared?” He stood and walked to the window. “I’m not a child, Ignis.”

“I believe you’ve said this.”

“Well, no one seems to believe me when I do.” He looked to the sky. “I’ve been trying to tell people that someone wants me dead and my friends are the only ones who have believed me -- the only ones who don’t treat me as if I’m a toddler.”

“You knew then? You were expecting me?”

“Not you, but someone.” Noctis said. “You said you thought it was an inside job. I already know that.”

“I see. You’re not crazy, you know.”

“I do know. You prove that.” Noctis turned back to face Ignis. “I want you near me when I sleep because I trust you.”

Ignis was visibly taken aback. Sure, Noctis said that earlier, but Ignis thought he had been lying. “You’ve said yourself we hardly know each other.”

“I don’t care. You believe me.” Noctis sighed. “You don’t think I’m paranoid and you want to be here.”

“Of course I don’t think you’re paranoid.” Ignis stood. “I was hired to kill you. I do, in fact, prove you’re not crazy. But you know how easily I made up those lies, how natural they sounded, and you still choose to trust me?”

“I do. And I’m glad you agree I’m not crazy.” He tried to suppress a smile. “Because at least then if I am, it makes us both crazy.”

Ignis found himself smiling. “I don’t believe there’s another person alive I’d rather be crazy with.”

Noctis laughed as he walked into his bedroom. “So I won’t have to fight you to get in my bed this time?”

“If I put up any resistance it would be futile -- I wouldn’t win.”

“Exactly. So come to bed. And don’t sleep in your nice clothes this time.”

 

Ignis awoke in Noctis’ bed the next morning, but Noctis was gone. He grasped wildly for his glasses before sitting up and putting them on. He looked around. Noctis was nowhere. No. No, this couldn’t be happening.

And it wasn’t. Noctis rounded the corner promptly and laughed at the obvious panic on Ignis’ face. “You okay, Specs?”

“I- you- ahem.” Ignis cleared his throat. “Have I overslept?”

“I woke up early.

“You left without me? I was under the impression that you were being hunted by someone who could get to you easily.” Ignis was almost angry.

“Calm down.” Noctis said as he produced a small box from his pocket and extended it to Ignis. “It was a surprise. I couldn’t bring you.”

Ignis took the box and inspected the outside before he opened it. It wasn’t anything overly special, a necklace with a small pendant -- shaped like a skull. 

“This is for me?”

Noctis nodded. “You know, so you can look like you fit in. Also, it’ll help the guards identify you.”

Ignis was already clasping it behind his neck. “Thank you, Noctis. I love it.”

“Don’t mention it.” He leaned against the wall. “I made plans with Prompto and Gladio.”

“Ah, so this gift was to persuade me to go with you?” Ignis grinned.

Noctis shrugged. “I mean, I guess it helps.”

“Then I suppose I can be your pretend boyfriend for a few hours.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere fancy.”

“Ah.” Ignis got up, dug through his luggage, and grabbed a less fancy suit.

“You’re still going to wear a suit?” Noctis asked.

Ignis was already pulling the pants on. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to put my best foot forward, is there?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I guess not.”

 

Ignis actually did feel over dressed, but he was used to it. Life is too short to wear clothes you don’t like. They walked into a diner and Noctis led him to a table where two other men sat. One was younger looking, thin, and blonde -- his name was Prompto. The other was tall and strong looking, his name was Gladio, the one King regis had mentioned the day before. He had tattoos up and down both arms -- intensely similar to the ones he had seen on the man who has ordered the hit. 

“So, Noct.” Prompto said, pushing food about on his plate. “Who’s your friend?”

“Well, this is Ignis Scientia.”

“We know that much.” Gladio said. Ignis became very aware of Gladio’s voice. It was familiar. “What he meant was ‘why is he here?’” 

“He… I uh.” Noctis looked to Ignis, who nodded encouragingly. “We’re dating.” Noctis was blushing. Ignis made a note to compliment his acting later.

Prompto did a spit take. “You what?”

“Dating?” Gladio looked absolutely appalled.

It was alarmingly quiet. 

“So uh, Ignis;” Prompto laughed awkwardly. “How’d you meet Noct?”

“Noctis and I were acquaintances in school. Not nearly as close as you were with him, of course.” He hoped that sounded as nonchalant as he thought it did. 

“You do look kind of familiar,” Prompto remarked. “Did I have a class with you?”

“I don’t believe so, I’m a bit older than Noctis.”

“You look like you have an important job.” Gladio commented. 

“Well, keeping Noctis happy is fairly important.” Ignis shot a smile at Noctis. “Though if you’re asking my profession, I’m a teller at a bank.”

Gladio shrugged. 

They ate. Prompto and Gladio asked questions until they were satisfied that Noctis was alive (and that Ignis was at least outwardly okay) they parted ways. 

When they were far enough away that the others wouldn’t hear, Noct sighed with relief. “You were amazing. Absolutely incredible.” 

Ignis smiled confidently. “Yes, thank you. You weren’t bad yourself.”

“Oh get over yourself.” Noctis shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I recognized Gladio.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. “You know him?”

“His tattoos were quite familiar.”

“His- you- oh, no; you can’t think-”

“You will believe what you want.” Ignis shrugged. “I know what I saw.”

“Gladio wouldn’t hurt me, Ignis,” Noctis insisted. He’s basically my brother.”

“Then someone with the same voice and tattoos is out there and he wants you dead -- I find that prospect more frightening, personally.”

“You don’t even know him.” Noctis shook his head. “No. No no no.”

“Why would I lie to you about this and nothing else?”

Noctis stepped away from Ignis a little. “I don’t know. How do I know nothing else has been a lie? You’re a great liar.”

“Noctis.”

“No. Don’t ‘Noctis’ me.”

Ignis shook his head. “I don’t make mistakes, Noctis.”

Noctis wanted to say something. To retaliate. He wanted to so badly; Ignis could see it. But he couldn’t form the words and he was just getting more upset.

“Noctis, I-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Ignis.”

The rest of the walk was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

“Will you please just-”

“No, Ignis. He’s my brother. He wouldn’t order my death.”

“Damn it Noctis!” He hadn’t meant to get intense. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice.He cleared his throat. “Do you think I want to upset you?”

“I think you’re messing with my head.” Noctis spoke through his teeth. “Was there even really a hit? Were you even paid to kill me?”

“Calm down Noc-”

“I will not calm down, Ignis.” 

“You said you trusted me with your life.” 

“Yeah, well…” He trailed off. 

“I’m trying to keep you safe.” Ignis pushed his glasses up. “But you need to listen to me.” 

“You only want to keep me safe because I’m paying you.” Noctis hissed.

“I don’t bloody care about the money.” 

Noctis laughed. “Oh, so you’re just keeping me safe because I look nice?” 

“Of course not-”

“Oh, what’s next? Because we’re friends?” Noctis scoffed. “You barely know me.”

Ignis chose not to respond. He walked away and looked to the window. He ran a hand through his hair. “I propose an agreement.”

Noctis looked at him blankly. 

“We just mention the incident to Gladio. We don’t accuse him. We don’t incriminate me. We just say someone tried to kill you.”

“Can… Can we wait?”

“Wait? Every second we wait is another second you’re in danger.”

Noctis looked at the floor. “It’s not him. I know it. But if it were, it’d be over and you’d leave.”

“Oh, Noctis; I-”

“Right. I just said you don’t know me, but…”

“Then we can wait.”

“Okay.”

 

That night they got in bed and they had been quiet all night, still awkwardly sorry but neither said anything. Neither wanted to apologize, afraid of being berated by the other. 

“Ignis.” Noctis looked over at him.

Ignis made eye contact. “Noctis.”

“I’m… Look, Specs, I-”

“Say no more.” Ignis said. “I don’t need an apology. I should be givin-”

“No, no, I was-”

“I know.”

They were quiet again.

“You’re sure everything is locked?”

“Yes, Noct.”

Silence. How Ignis wanted to comfort Noctis. How he wanted to hold him and pet his hair and tell him he was safe. But he couldn’t do that. They barely knew each other, as Noctis pointed out. This was a professional situation. 

It would just have to wait.

 

Days and nights passed and nothing changed. And Ignis had kept himself professional, but he knew it wouldn’t last. It was crumbling, being chipped away at every single day; between the lingering glances and brushing against each other accidentally, and -- oh, gods, the pretend dating. The pretend dating was the worst. Someone would have to make a move. 

Ignis woke up warm. The sun streamed into the window in well-defined rays. It was beautiful. And Noctis was snoring on him.

Wait.

Ignis did a double take, but no; there he was. Noctis, asleep on his chest. And Ignis had his arm around him.

_Oh no._

He couldn’t wiggle out from under him -- he had no bed to move to. He was on the edge of his own side, so at least he hadn’t done this… did he?

Noctis began to stir and Ignis felt nervous. He pretended to be asleep, and Noctis woke with a groan. Ignis felt him start to move and tense up. He didn’t move again for a while, and when he did he laid right back down where he had been. Just for a few minutes, then he returned to his own side.

Ignis rolled over, to face away from Noctis. He wanted to be “asleep” for a while longer.

“Hey, Ignis.” Noctis’ voice was hoarse from lack of use. 

Apparently he was not allowed to be asleep. “Yes?”

“I was just seeing if you were awake.”

“That I am.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“As good as ever.” Ignis said. “How did you sleep?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well.”

Ignis found himself smiling. “Perhaps you should reflect on how you slept; keep track of the details and try to repeat it.”

Noctis paused. “How long have you been up?”

“I only just woke up.”

“Define ‘just’.”

Ignis laughed quietly. “Did I miss something?”

“No! No. I think I’m just more tired than I thought.”

“Maybe you should go back to sleep.” Ignis suggested.

“Would you want me to?”

Ignis stood and stretched. “It’s up to you, but I’m getting up.”

“I see. I think I’ll stay up.”

 

They were out with Gladio and Prompto again that day. They were starting to get used to Ignis’ presence, and he was more happy about that than he should have been.

“So have you told your dad yet?” Prompto asked over dinner that night.

“No, not yet.” Noctis took a bite. “I don’t think we’re serious enough for that. Right, Ignis?”

“Right you are.”

“Yeah, so, I don’t think I’m gonna tell him just yet. But he knows Ignis has been around.”

“Does he know Ignis has been sleeping in your bed?” Gladio teased.

Noctis practically spat out his drink. “Who said he was?”

Gladio laughed. “No one. I guessed.”

Noctis and Ignis looked at each other. 

Ignis was fidgeting with his necklace. “Quite a leap to make. We never said I was sleeping there at all.” 

“Well, I was right, wasn’t I?”

Ignis dropped his necklace back against his chest and folded his hands on the table. “Is there a problem with that?”

“That’s a lot of alone time with the prince.” He said, off hand. “That could be dangerous. I don’t know if you know what you’ve signed on for.”

“He knows, Gladio. Calm down.” Noctis warned.

Gladio shrugged. “So you’re sleeping with him?”

_“Excuse me?”_ Noctis asked.

“Is that a yes?”

Noctis shook his head. “Are you spying on me?”

Gladio laughed again. He couldn’t contain it. Gladio enjoyed teasing Noctis, Ignis had noticed. He came to the conclusion days ago that he wouldn’t have tried to get Noctis killed. 

“So, Gladio; those are interesting tattoos.” Ignis said. 

“What of them?” Gladio was immediately defensive.

“Did you design them?” Ignis said as Noctis kicked him under the table. 

Gladio seemed to notice this. He squinted. “They’re custom. No one else in Insomnia has them. 

Ignis nodded. 

Prompto cleared his throat. 

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Noctis asked when they returned home. 

“I’m just gathering data.”

Noctis was offended. “You still think Gladio wants me dead?”

“No, but I do believe he hired me.” Ignis looked over to the window he had come in through. 

“That makes absolutely no sense, Specs.”

“Then we should ask him about it.”

Noctis shook his head.

“Perhaps he did it against his will?” Ignis suggested. “Maybe he thought I’d be caught before I ever got to you?”

Noctis opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open. Gladio stormed in and grabbed Ignis by the shirt. “I knew your voice sounded familiar.”

“Gladio!” Noctis exclaimed. “Let him go, holy shit.”

“He could kill you Noct. He’s an assassin. He’s trying to get you alone so he can kill you.” Gladio said forcefully, turning to Ignis. “Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

“I know what he is.” Noctis said. “I knew when he climbed through my window.”

The color drained from Gladio’s face. “He tried to assassinate you and you’re _dating him?”_

“Yes. Well, yes and no. We aren’t actually dating.” Noctis stepped closer to Gladio and Ignis. “We were trying to not have to explain why I had hired him.”

“He had you lie?!”

“It was my idea. Let him go.” Noctis said firmly. 

Ignis looked between the two. 

Gladio looked around the room. “What’s with the bells?”

“I-” Ignis was cut off.

“Not you.” Gladio said, glancing at Ignis before looking pointedly at Noctis.

“Ignis set them up. Someone is trying to kill me, Gladio.” Noctis insisted.

“I know! You’ve told me.” Gladio finally let Ignis go. “I know someone wants you dead; I’ve heard he was going to hire an assassin. My plan was to flush out the better ones. You know, catch ‘em off guard. He wasn’t supposed to come that early. Especially not when the whole palace was full of people. Someone should’ve stopped him. Seen him. I should’ve been here. I put you in danger and I’m sorry.” Gladio breathed deeply. “Guess you broke your streak pretty hard, didn’t you, Ignis.”

“Gladio…” Noctis shook his head. “What were you thinking?”

“I was trying to keep you alive.”

“If I hadn’t turned around I could be dead!” Noctis clenched his jaw. “You should have warned me.”

“I… I should have. I wasn’t… Thinking. But Ignis should be locked up at the very least.”

Noctis glared. “I pardoned him.”

“You _what?”_

“Did I stutter?”

“He’s a murderer, Noctis. You’re sleeping with a murderer.” Gladio laughed incredulously. 

“Killing people doesn’t make you a murderer. You’ve killed people.”

“It was justified.” 

“He was just doing his job, just like you were.” Noctis was alarmingly calm. 

“So, what, you’re telling me you saw an assassin climb in your window and said ‘hey, let’s take him in, like a puppy!’?”

“I hired him to protect me.”

“Oh, now I’m not a good enough guard?”

Noctis shook his head and laughed. “If you were, he never would’ve gotten to me. Where were you?”

“That’s not the poin-”

“Don’t accuse me of devaluing your service if you’re not going to tell me where you were.”

It was silent.

“That’s what I thought.” Noctis said quietly. “I think you should go.”

Gladio looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Noctis, I-”

“I don’t need apologizing to.” Noctis cut him off.

“I’m not apologizing to him, Noct.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “What aren’t you telling him, Gladio?”

Gladio looked between the two others. “Who said I wasn’t telling him something?”

“I did, just now.” Ignis looked over his glasses. 

“Are you keeping something from me?” Noctis asked. “Is he right?”

“There is something I’m not telling you.” Gladio sighed, defeated. “We know whoever it is that wants you dead is on the inside.Someone with lots of access to you. We also know that they’re unable to kill you alone. We don’t know why. We don’t know who. So we’ve been luring assassins out and dealing with them.”

“So you’ve done this before? How many times have I been in danger?”

“You never really were. You’re under the influence of a protective barrier. No one could’ve killed you if they tried.”

“And you decided this was information I didn’t need to know?”

“Noct,” Gladio pleaded. “I-”

“Go.” Noctis pointed at the door.

“But Noct!”

“What? What could you possibly have to say?”

“I… It was probably a good idea, hiring Ignis. Since we still don’t know who it is and all.” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wish you would’ve asked me or Prompto.”

“You already failed. We apparently need more help.”

Gladio looked at the floor, then back to Noctis. “And you actually trust him?”

“I do.”

Gladio nodded. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“I’m, uh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, You’re just trying to protect Noctis. It’s your job.”

Gladio looked around the room, eager to change the subject. “So you assassin-proofed the room?”

Ignis nodded.

“Wish I’d have thought of that.”

“It’s my job to sneak into places undetected. I know exactly what would hinder it.”

“Yeah.” Gladio was still peeved about Ignis’ presence. “Well, I’ll be around, so, don’t try anything.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Gladio left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke up every day that week with Noctis entirely too close to him. He wasn’t complaining, of course; he just wished Noctis would start it before he was asleep.

Gladio begrudgingly agreed to not tell King Regis about Ignis’ profession. Ignis could feel him staring at him anytime he was near, and it wasn’t the same as the gentle, lingering gazes he got from Noctis. No, this was more of a don’t-hurt-him-or-I’ll-kill-you sort of stare.

Prompto took it a lot better. He seemed to think it was cool, and Ignis wasn’t going to correct him. If it kept him from being hostile, Prompto could think whatever he pleased. This did mean, though, that the pretend dating was over. It was relieving, almost. Almost.

Ignis was reading again, idly playing with his necklace. This was a habit which he developed quickly and found difficult to kick. 

“Hey.” Noctis called from his room. “Are you coming to bed soon?” 

Ignis shut his book. “I am now.” He said, though he wasn’t tired. He knew Noctis wanted company; wanted to not be alone. So, though he wanted to stay up and read, he got in bed instead.

Some time passed, and Ignis still hadn’t fallen asleep. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

Noctis moved and Ignis assumed he was just getting comfortable, but no; he was moving to Ignis’ side of the bed. 

“Noct.” He said quietly as Noctis was nearly touching him. 

Noctis tried to retract. Ignis grabbed his wrist. He looked at Ignis’ hand. “Specs, could you let me go?”

“What were you doing?”

“Seeing if you were awake.”

“What for?”

Noctis looked at him blankly. Gods, if Ignis thought Noctis was beautiful normally, he was absolutely stunning in the dim moonlight that was filtering in lazily through the window.

“Am I to assume you’re not going to answer?”

“I think you already know.” He grumbled. “I know you haven’t been sleeping in.”

_Fuck._

“So,” Noctis continued. “Since we both know what’s going on, can we not be weird about it?”

Ignis pulled Noctis close to him by the wrist he was still holding. “I wish you would’ve asked the first time.”

Ignis felt Noctis smile as he laid his head on Ignis’ outstretched arm. He hadn’t noticed before, but Noctis smelled sweet. A citrus-y sweet. He sighed, content.

“Goodnight Noctis.”

“Night Specs.”

 

Ignis grew more worried by the day that they hadn’t found out who wanted to kill Noctis. More worried, of course, because he was growing more and more attached to the prince every day. Sure, they were no longer pretending to date, but they were really holding each other when they slept. That wasn’t fake. It just made them closer and it was going to make it that much harder when Ignis inevitably had to leave. Of course Noctis wasn’t going to keep him around when this was over. There’d be no reason to.

Gladio still hadn’t heard anything -- he said the rumors had gone quiet since Ignis had shown up.

It was frustrating, but it kept him with Noctis. 

For now.

They had just gotten comfortable for the night when they heard the door open. “Noctis?”

They pushed away from each other and Ignis was reaching for a knife when Gladio rounded the corner. “Am I interrupting something?” He was smirking.

“Of course not,” Noctis said a little too quickly. “Why are you here?”

“Right. Well, I heard something interesting.”

Ignis sat up properly. “Go on.”

“They say the one who wants you dead is in the Kingsglaive.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t told my dad?”

“Nope.” Gladio leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “I heard he also wants Ignis dead.”

“Ignis? Why?!”

“Take a wild guess, highness.”

“Shit.”

Gladio glanced at Ignis, who was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shirtless. “Ignis could be a formidable opponent. Anyone who wants to get to you is probably going to have to get through him.”

Noctis went pale. “Fuck.”

“Exactly. I’m gonna look into it. I’ll get back with you tomorrow.”

“You’re going alone?” Noctis asked.

Gladio laughed and shook his head as he headed for the door. “Goodnight.” He called, sing-song as he shut the door.

“Oh gods.” Noctis looked at Ignis. “I’m so sorry, Ignis.” 

“What for?”

“Someone wants you dead and it’s my fault.” he sounded distraught.

“I’m no stranger to it, Noct. I’m still more worried about you.” 

Noctis rolled away from Ignis, who went after him. “Why do you even want to be here?”

Ignis but an arm around Noctis, and had to fight the urge to say _I love you._ “To keep you safe.”

“But why?”

“Because you’re in danger.”

Noctis shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Ignis again fought the urge to say _I love you._ “Well, what do you mean?”

“You don’t want me to pay you, you don’t want to leave. You could’ve killed me, but you didn’t. You’re putting yourself in major danger just being here.” Noctis turned to face Ignis once again. “You insist on being professional, but the way you look at me…”

“Noc-”

“And we practically cuddle every night. All night. Does that sound professional to you, Ignis?”

“What do you want me to say, Noctis?”

Noctis fell silent.

“I have no good answer for you.” Ignis said with a sigh. “Do you want this to stop?”

“No. Forget I said anything.”

“But-”

“Forget it, Ignis”

Ignis held him tighter, but they were silent until they fell asleep.

 

Ignis had always thought of himself as a light sleeper, but that night was apparently different. Perhaps he was dreaming. He couldn’t remember. He woke up in the middle of the night because Noctis had wiggled out of his grasp and was vaulting over him. He was summoning a weapon. What was he missing? 

“Who’s there?” Noctis called. 

Ignis looked around as he put his glasses on. 

The window was open.

_The window was open._

Ignis pulled one of the many knives from its hiding spot and had barely got to his feet when Noctis called out. He saw a flash of light, briefly illuminating Noctis and the other man. From the few sounds Ignis heard, he was very good at dodging -- and even hitting back. He forced his feet to move, to carry himself toward Noctis. He didn’t recognize this man -- no, no; he wore a mask, Ignis noticed as he went in for his first strike. He was blocked easily. He was practically knocked off his feet and barely able to block the next incoming attack. Noctis distracted him, so Ignis had time to get back up and attack again -- but missed and left himself open. He could see the man’s dagger being brought down, and he didn’t even have time to be afraid. He winced and waited for death.

Before he could even complete his wince, he heard the sound of choking. He looked up.

Noctis was holding the man back with his sword -- over his neck. “Grab my phone and call Gladio.”

 

The man was taken to the dungeon to be dealt with. They learned he was just another assassin, just someone hired to kill the prince, like Ignis. Unlike Ignis, however, this assassin was instructed to kill Ignis first. A term that he had agreed to happily because Ignis had broken the code. 

He didn’t know who had hired him.

They left him downstairs.

Ignis was tired. Noctis was always tired. The sun wasn’t even up yet, and they more or less fell into bed when they got there. Neither of them bothered to get undressed. They scooted close to one another. Their sides were touching as they passed out.

 

Gladio woke them up hours later by walking in the door. “Come on guys,” he said. “You can’t sleep all day.”

“Yeah yeah…” Noctis rolled over.

“We think we know who it is, Noct.”

“Did you tell my dad?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, Gladio, I’m tired.”

“I thought you’d want to know.”

Noctis sighed. “Yeah, when I’m awake.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Ignis, you awake enough?” 

“Enough so, yes.”

“So keep a closer eye on Noct. We’re getting close to this guy and he might try something dumb.”

“Right.” Ignis said, trying to mask how sleepy he was.

“I don’t need to be babysat.” Noctis complained.

“You’re the one who hired him.” Gladio shrugged. “I guess I’ll let you sleep.”

“Thanks.” Notis rolled into Ignis and Gladio left.

 

They did eventually get up, and Ignis kicked himself for having not responded more quickly this morning. How did Noctis hear when Ignis didn’t?

Ignis sat up and stretched. Sleeping wherever he fell on the bed was a bad idea.

Noctis was asleep, of course. Ignis smiled. He looked so peaceful.

Gladio stopped by again. He told Ignis that he and a man named Titus Drautos (who was, Ignis was told, the captain of the Kingsglaive) were canvassing everyone; they truly were hot on the trail. Noctis woke up and seemed glad that Gladio wasn’t actively trying to kill Ignis. He left soon after, and Ignis was reading again -- this time, the book Noctis had been reading when they met. Noctis laid on the couch with his legs stretched across Ignis’ lap. He was playing a game on his phone. It was already the late afternoon, and Ignis wondered if they’d even be able to sleep tonight. 

“Noct?”

“What’s up, Specs?”

“You saved my life this morning.” Ignis stated flatly. “I should thank you.”

“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t been there I probably wouldn’t have won that fight.”

“You seemed to be doing just fine on your own. I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“I don’t either. I asked you earlier, remember?”

Ignis turned a page. “What’ll happen when this is all over?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“We practically are there.”

Noctis laid his phone on his chest and put his hands under his head. “Well, what do you want to happen?”

“I’d be perfectly happy if nothing changed. Other than, of course, you were no longer in danger.”

“You don’t want anything to change?”

“You do?”

Noctis was quiet.

Ignis shut his book and looked over to him. “What?”

“Nothing. I want you to stay around.”

“But?” Ignis set the book aside.

Noctis sighed. “You probably wouldn’t be staying in here. It’d look suspicious.”

“I see. And what do we do about that?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if I were to just stay in here anyway? I could sneak in.”

Noctis groaned, pocketed his phone, and stood. He began to pace. He looked remarkably like his father in that moment; pensive, more questions than answers, the weight of the world on his shoulders.”If anyone finds out it’ll look inappropriate.” 

“Is it not inappropriate that we touch? It would be exactly as it seemed.” 

“But I don’t need the whole palace to know.”

Ignis hummed. He was trying to feel out where this was going and wasn’t getting very far. “Would that be so bad?”

Noctis glared at him.

Ignis laughed. “Alright. Okay. So you don’t want everyone to think you’re sleeping with me. I get it.”

“I’m… I’m gonna miss this.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one ending it.”

“I have to.”

“I don’t think you do.”

Noctis groaned frustratedly. “You’re really annoyingly calm about this.”

“What do you want from me, Noct? To lament our time spent together? To weep because we’re being torn apart by circumstance?”

“Some emotion would be nice, maybe? You act like you don’t even care.” He turned away, pacing.

Ignis stood. “Of course I care; but if there’s nothing to be done there’s no reason to get worked up over it. It’ll upset you more.”

Noctis turned on his heel to face Ignis. “Why are you even here? You never answer that question. It’s always bullshit about how I’m in danger.”

“Noc-”

“And you don’t want the money.”

“Noct-”

“And you seem to enjoy being close to me all the time, but how do I know you’re not just doing that to make me feel better? Because I-” 

“Noctis!” Ignis shouted. He hadn’t meant to. 

“What? What is it? What could it possibl-”

“I love you.” Ignis’ breathing was heavy from getting worked up. 

Noctis examined his face, trying to see if Ignis was lying, but he quickly realized he wasn’t. His eyes went wide. “What?”

Ignis’ heart dropped to his stomach. “I love you.”

“But-”

“I know I’ve not known you long. I know that. But ever since we met I can only think about how beautiful you are.”

Noctis turned bright red. “Well that’s not-”

“Not everything, no. Of course it’s not everything. You’re kind and thoughtful. Merciful. You see the good in people that they don’t even know is there.” Ignis sighed. “And this is highly inappropriate but I find I cannot make myself care.”

Noctis considered this. “You-you’re serious.”

“As cancer.”

“Fuck.”

Ignis rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t have to feel the same, Noct. I won’t be offended.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Ignis laughed. “Is that a real question, Noct?”

“Yeah.”

“Because I figured it would only complicate things.”

“Of course it would. It’s going to. That’s fine.”

“Well,” Ignis looked away, thoughtfully. “Perhaps I was simply nervous.”

“I get that. I am too.”

“Now that we have this information, what do we do with it?” Ignis asked as he turned back to face Noctis, who promptly kissed him. 

Ignis had never felt himself smile more than when Noctis’ hands were on either side of his face and their lips had finally met. The moment, of course, was just that -- a moment. A few seconds of time in a timeless universe. But to Ignis it felt like an eternity, like it could go on forever. And he almost wished it had.

But it didn’t. Their faces pulled apart and Ignis found that Noctis was smiling too. And laughing. “Was that an acceptable answer?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Ignis was so ecstatic he was nearly beside himself. “I’m so glad I didn’t kill you.”

“Well, you know, I guess I’m pretty glad too.” 

Joyous, incredulous laughter escaped Ignis’ chest as he pulled Noctis back to him, in a tight hug -- the tightest hug that had ever been. 

“Specs.” Noctis managed amidst his own laughter. “Specs, I can’t breathe.”

Ignis loosened his grip. “I apologize.”

“You’re excited. It’s okay.”

And he was. He hadn’t been this excited in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladio still hadn’t found the guy who wanted Noctis dead by the next morning. Or the morning after that. And Ignis wasn’t complaining. He was, of course, intensely worried, but he would trade a day full of anxiety for another night with Noctis. He found himself pleading the universe for one more night, night after night. And why wouldn’t he? Starting and ending each day with a kiss was the best. He had never felt so effortlessly happy, and he wasn’t ready for it to end. He never wanted it to end. But it would have to end, wouldn’t it? The crown prince couldn’t fool around with him forever, could he?

Ignis hated his dreams being cut short, but when the thing that had woken him was Noctis it was okay. Better than okay, in fact. Everything felt so much easier now; so much less strained and awkward. It was so much easier to have this out in the open.

Gladio wasn’t super happy about this development, but he didn’t disapprove. Prompto yelled that he knew it. He didn’t believe for a second that there was nothing between them. He was dangerous, Prompto. A valuable sort of dangerous. Or, more likely, they were just that obvious. They had received a tip about Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. He was their prime suspect now. Apparently the Kingsglaive had proven fruitless.

Ignis may very well have only one more night with Noctis.

He was going to make it count.

 

“You think they really have the right guy?” Noctis asked as they got in bed that night.

“I have faith,” He said, pulling Noctis close to him, “that you are in good hands.”

“Well, with your hands on me, how could I not be?” Noctis grinned.

“Flattery will get you far with me, my dear.” Ignis kissed the base of Noctis’ neck, causing him to squirm delightfully.

“Jeez, Specs, you’re bold tonight.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Never.” Noctis chuckled, pulling Ignis’ face to his. Ignis quickly found himself on top of Noctis, pressing their bodies together. How crazy this all felt; he was mere layers of fabric from being intimate with Noctis. Neither of them had particularly steady breathing.

And then the door slammed open. “Guys?”

Ignis practically leaped off of Noctis as Gladio and Prompto rounded the corner. Noctis cleared his throat. “Could you guys maybe learn to knock? You scared the shit out of me.” He said, out of breath.

“Yeah,” Gladio rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry to bother you two when you’re busy but Ardyn was a decoy.”

“What?” Noctis tried to clear the fog from his brain.

Ardyn strolled in behind them. “It means I don’t want to have you killed.”

“You let him in my _room?”_ Noctis was taken aback.

“No, no, Noctis; they didn’t let me in -- I followed them.”

Gladio rolled his eyes again. “Chancellor Izuni-”

“Call me Ardyn. Please.”

“...Right. Ardyn has offered to help because apparently he… what was your reason again?”

Ardyn gestured dramatically. “Can’t you grant your dear friend the right to see this through to the end? I did give you some positively invaluable information, did I not?”

“What information could he have possibly given you?” Ignis asked.

“Well,” Prompto laughed awkwardly. “About that, h-”

“He’s informed us the real threat is coming here tonight.” Gladio finished. “That he really is in the glaive. High ranking glaive.”

“I seem to not understand why you suspected him in the first place.” Ignis eyed Ardyn.

“Nor do I, my glasses-wearing friend. It seems I’ve been discriminated against for nothing once again.” Ardyn lamented. “When will you see that I’ve only the best intentions at heart?”

“So what’s the plan?” Noctis asked Gladio.

“You and Iggy are gonna get out of here. Take the regalia and get as far away as you can. We’ve got guards hiding everywhere. We’re catching this bastard, and we’re catching him tonight.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not useless?” Noctis’ voice raised. 

“Woah man,” Prompto raised his hands in surrender. “No one said you were.”

“Then let me stay.”

“No way.” Gladio said firmly. “Lucis needs you. You can’t put yourself in danger because of your pride.”

Noctis glared. “Fine.”

“Don’t worry, Noct. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Prompto was optimistic. “And everything will be back to normal.”

Noctis began to get dressed. Ignis followed suit, sighing. “Yes, normal.”

“Am I to believe that King Regis allows Noctis and his boyfriend to sleep together?” Ardyn asked. “Isn’t he paid staff?”

“I’ve received no monetary compensation.” Ignis said, flatly. 

“His majesty does give Noct some freedom, Ardyn.” Gladio tapped his foot. “Come on, guys; we’re escorting you out.”

Ignis and Noctis swiftly packed bags and they were on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting out of the citadel wasn’t hard, and traffic was light. Ignis drove, Noctis stared at the sky. 

“You should see the stars, Specs. They’re beautiful.”

“We’ll have time enough for star gazing when we’re far from here. Until then, I should focus on the road ahead.”

“You’re so high strung.” Noctis said, playfully. “I think you need to relax.” his voice lowered.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the drop in Noctis’ voice. “Do you now? And how do you suggest I do that?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure out a way, since Gladio won’t be around to interrupt us.” 

Ignis hummed. “I see. Perhaps some destressing would be good for us both.”

“Yeah, I agree. Especially since… You know. It’s gonna be ‘back to normal’ tomorrow. Who knows how much time we’ll get to spend together?”

Ignis’ heart dropped. He was trying not to think about that. “It’ll be fine, Noct.”

They were pretty quiet for the rest of the drive. Ignis turned off onto a secluded road, through a wooded area. 

“Where are we going, Specs?”

“I figured since we’ve got to go out anyway, we may as well have fun.” The left side of his mouth twinged into a smile.

“That didn’t answer my question.” Noctis seemed nervous. 

“Worry not, Noct. We’re going to a place I know.” He glanced over at him.

Noctis almost looked worried. “Ignis-”

“Trust me.” Ignis insisted as brought the car to a stop. “We’re here.”

Noctis looked around. “Is this a campground?”

Ignis got out of the car and retrieved a tent, an air mattress, and some other supplies from the trunk. “That it is.”

“Is this safe?”

“Please -- do you think I would take you somewhere unsafe?” Ignis began setting up the tent. “Have we heard anything from the citadel?”

Noctis looked at his phone. “Not yet.”

“We could be out here a while. We should find a way to pass our time.”

“How did you have this ready?” Noctis was digging through some things, working on blowing up the air mattress.

“I’ve had this planned for a while. You deserved some time off.”

“Did Gladio and Prompto know?” Noctis asked, incredulous.

“They did not.”

“You amaze me.” 

Ignis laughed. “That was, in fact, the intention.” He sat to mess with a knot in the tethers. The tent was all put up, only a few stakes needed to be driven in. He threw some of their bags inside.

Noctis took the air mattress into the tent. When he came back out, he looked straight up. “And the stars out here… It’s beautiful, Specs.”

“I find you are far more beautiful than any sight the sky could conjure.” 

Noctis gently bumped his shoulder, kneeling beside Ignis. “Flattery will get you far with me.” He imitated. 

Ignis turned slightly, grinning softly. “It gets you far with me, but does it get me far with you?”

“I guess you’ll find out, huh?” Noctis said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Ignis smiled as he kissed him back. His hands rested on Noctis’ hips as he gently tried to pull him closer. Each second which passed without Noctis getting closer made him more insistent, and he continued to pull him by the hips until he had Noctis in his lap. Noctis threw his arms lazily around Ignis’ neck, at which point he was once again aware of the faint smell of citrus Noctis’ skin had. It was so subtly intense.

Ignis moved to kiss Noctis’ jaw and moved then to his neck. Noctis sighed breathily, followed by a sharp inhale as Ignis’ lips grazed his skin. Noctis went to unbutton Ignis’ shirt.

“Perhaps we should go inside the tent?” Ignis asked, his voice low, barely more than a whisper.

“Do we have to?”

Ignis chuckled quietly. “I think it would be far more comfortable, don’t you?”

Noctis groaned. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Don’t be that way; come on.” Ignis placed one more gentle kiss on his neck.

Noctis reluctantly stumbled with Ignis back into the tent. Ignis fumbled with the tent zipper while Noctis impatiently unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed Noctis back to the mattress and they both kicked off their shoes. He scooted back to be on the mattress proper and Ignis climbed up over him, peeling his now-unbuttoned shirt off (as well as his undershirt) as he did so. The small amount of light sifting in through the tent fabric let him just barely make out Noctis’ face. 

He wondered exactly how many times he’d be painfully aware of how beautiful Noctis was before this was all said and done.

He must have spent a little too long gazing because Noctis became impatient and pulled Ignis’ face to his. Noctis’ hands didn’t spend much time on Ignis’ face, however; his fingertips grazed his chest, sides, and back. Ignis shuddered. He couldn’t help but think how he had almost killed Noctis -- how he was now tongue-to-tongue with the man he was hired to murder. He wondered if he’d missed out on similar encounters with his previous targets.

His mind returned from wandering harshly as Nocts was tugging at the hem of Ignis’ pants. He dropped to his elbow to be not only closer but also to free up his other hand. He initially caressed Noctis’ face. He had such soft skin. He then took to pulling Noctis’ shirt off, having to part from him briefly -- just briefly. Their faces snapped back together like strong magnets; quick, unstoppable, explosive. His fingertips barely touched Noctis’ chest as they trailed down to his hips -- to his waistband. Noctis inhaled sharply and Ignis could feel the goosebumps rising on both his and his own skin. Ignis traced the very edge of his waistband. 

“Ignis…” Noctis said breathily. 

“I do believe that’s my name.” Ignis said smugly. “How I’d love to hear it again.”

Noctis whined in response. 

“Say my name, Noctis.”

“Ignis, please-”

“Please _what?”_ Ignis kissed down the side of his neck. 

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to do so. Ignis had only just barely gotten Noctis’ zipper down and button undone before he slid his hand under the elastic of his shorts. 

“Now, I’ll ask again. Please _what?”_ Ignis closed his hand around Noctis’ base. 

Noctis squirmed under him. “I- I want-” He tried to buck into Ignis’ hand, but Ignis moved with him. He whined. “Ignis…”

His hand moved up, he brushed the tip, and brought his hand back down. “What’s wrong, Noct?”

“I think you know.” He said through his teeth.

“Ah -- unfortunately I don’t. I would like to help you, though; just tell me what you want, Noctis.”

“Ig-”

“Tell me what you want.” He said, more forcefully.

“You, Ignis.”

“What do you want me to do, Noctis?”

Noctis whined and Ignis repeated his hand motion, which made him moan. “Specs -- Ignis -- please. Please.”

Ignis chuckled. “Alright, but we’re going to have to work on your communication skills in the future.” He pushed off his elbow and took his hand from Noctis’ pants in order to remove them, which he did in one smooth motion. Noctis cried out when Ignis took his length into his mouth. He could’ve taken him all the way to climax that way -- the noises he made were so pleasing. But he was hyper aware of his own erection pressing uncomfortably against his pants, and he wanted to be inside Noctis to badly.

“Ignis?” Noctis’ voice was hoarse.

“Yes, darling?” He said, moving back up to see his face.

“I- this -- I want…”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

“Yes -- great. But I want… I want more.”

“Is that so?” Ignis grinned. “I think that could be arranged.”

“P-please.” Noctis begged. “I want it.”

Ignis didn’t waste a second in lubing up his fingers. He was feeling impatient but stretching was very important. He wanted him to be comfortable so he could enjoy this. Only the gods knew how many times they’d be able do this; how many times they’d be alone after all this. And Noctis was still in danger -- he could die. 

But that was not the time for those thoughts. Noctis was moaning so sweetly beneath him, and he deserved all the attention Ignis had. Ignis kissed his forehead as his fingers moved in and out of him. His citrus-scented skin was damp and salty from sweat. Ignis never wanted to forget the way he looked in that moment; flustered and vulnerable and beautiful. 

“Are you ready, Noct?”

Noctis laughed quietly. “Specs, I’ve been ready since I met you.”

Ignis smiled and caught Noctis’ lips in a kiss as he pulled his fingers out and finally removed his own pants. He was aching he was so ready. He saw no reason to deprive himself any longer, especially since Noctis was so willing. After lining himself up, which included helping Noctis position himself, he slowly thrusted in. Noctis moaned as he did so, it was taking a lot of willpower for Ignis to not hit the ground running. But he managed to stay slow-going while Noctis adjusted to it. It took only a few thrusts. Ignis didn’t have to wonder if Noctis was enjoying it; the noises he made were sufficient enough proof, as was the way he dug his nails into Ignis’ back.

It was exhilarating. Ignis kissed Noctis’ collarbones, his neck, his face while Noctis moaned with every thrust. Ignis was briefly aware of how much noise they were making, but no one was around. They were isolated. It was going to be okay. Quiet moans passed Ignis’ lips, Noctis’ name said like a prayer. Ignis suddenly found himself dangerously close to climax. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want any of this to stop. He wanted to live this night over and over and over again. 

But, as Ignis knew, time doesn’t work like that. Time marches on with or without you. And time did march on. Noctis practically yelled Ignis’ name as he came, then murmured it until Ignis, too, had finished. He kissed Noctis gently before falling to his elbow. They both laughed breathlessly. 

“You alright there, Specs?” Noctis asked breathily.

Ignis chuckled. “You could say that.” He rolled off of Noctis and retrieved a towel so they could clean up. They then got dressed and laid back down, and Ignis held Noctis close. He smelled his hair and payed attention to the feeling of his breathing. He was so unfathomably in love with Noctis. So deeply, intensely, happily in love. 

Noctis sighed contently. “I love you.”

“You’d not believe me if I told you I was just thinking exactly that.” Ignis traced circles on Noctis’ arm. “I love you too.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

He squeezed Noctis briefly. “It’s all for you.”

“You’re making it worse.”

Ignis chuckled and was about to reply when he hears a twig snap. He sat up lightning fast. They were no longer alone.

“Ignis? It was probably just an animal, it’s okay.” Noctis said optimistically.

“I would far rather be safe than sorry.” He pulled his shoes on and grabbed one of his many, many knives before exiting the tent...

And narrowly being missed by a very large sword.


	8. Chapter 8

Ignis cried out, stepping back. 

“Surrender now or answer with your life, Ignis Scientia.”

Ignis shook his head. No. No, he wouldn’t surrender. This was for Noctis. Life in a world where Noctis didn’t exist would be no life at all. He said he would protect Noctis and he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to keep him safe. “If you wish to get to Noctis you’ll have to get through me. And the only way to get through me will be to kill me -- you can be bloody sure of that.”

“I see you’re irrational. I’ll give you another chance. You may run, or you will die, and His Highness will die, too.” The man in the giant suit of armor said.

“I’d like to see you try to get through me.” Ignis growled. “I’ll not let you anywhere near him.”

“You’re a fool, Ignis.” He raised his large sword high. “He doesn’t care about you. Why should you care if he lives or dies?”

“Because I-” Ignis faltered. “I love him.”

The armor echoed with laughter. “You’re more a fool than I thought. You need to be put out of your misery.” He swung his heavy sword and Ignis narrowly dodged it. 

“What was that? I thought you were going to kill me, not play with me like a cat does a mouse.” ignis taunted. Stalled. Someone had to be coming to help. Noctis was still in the tent -- perhaps he was calling someone. Maybe he had run out the back; in which case Ignis was buying him time. “Come on then. Let me see what you can do.”

With a blood curdling battle cry the man in the armor swung his sword again and it landed in the dirt where Ignis had been not half a second before. He swallowed. He leapt in to try to land blow but was knocked right out of the air.

He hit the ground with a thud and skidded a short distance. He fixed his glasses which had been knocked askew and shakily got back to his feet. He once again heard the echoing laughter. “Surely you’re not the infamous assassin -- that move was far too amatuer.” The man said as he stalked towards Ignis.

Ignis coughed. “If you’re so good why do I yet draw breath?”

“Like you said, I am toying with you.”

Ignis ran toward him, trying to strike again, but was knocked away by one armored arm. He fell aside and landed on his back. It took him a moment to regain his breath, but he did, and he pulled himself back to his feet. 

“You don’t know when to quit.” The armored man remarked. 

Ignis wiped blood from his nose. “That’s the first statement you’ve made that was correct.”

He was raising his sword again. Ignis knew he could dodge this. He was going to try, sure; he had to. But his body was tired. He was bleeding and bruised. Adrenaline only got one so far. The sword was about to be brought down when a voice yelled and got both of their attention.

“Hey, tin can!” Noctis yelled from the door of the tent. “It’s me you want, isn’t it?”

“Oh, this is simply too easy.” The man said as he walked towards Noctis. 

“Noct…” Ignis said weakly, trying to run to him. “Run. Go. Please.”

Noctis either didn’t hear him or ignored him on purpose. “You’re a coward who won’t even show his face. You’re scared. You don’t think you can kill me.”

“Oh, but Your Highness, you know me.” he laughed as he removed his helmet.

Noctis was genuinely surprised. “Titus?”

“I go by Glauca now.” Glauca tossed his helmet aside. “Not that you would’ve known that, of course.”

“Why?” Noctis’ voice told just how betrayed he was. “Why wou-”

“The why matters not. You won’t live long enough to understand.” He swung his sword at Noctis, who summoned a shield to block it. 

Ignis limped over, but he was knocked back. He had never felt more helpless in his life. He felt blood running down his throat. 

“Your little assassin can’t help you, Noctis. You’re done for.”

“You shut your damn mouth.” Noctis said through his teeth. 

Glauca laughed. “I bet he can’t take two more hits before he’s down for the count.”

“You don’t even know him.” Noctis didn’t move in for an attack. He stood there and blocked what came at him. “You can’t even land a blow on me.”

Ignis watched as this happened. What else could he do? Two hits was generous. His fingertips felt cold. He was dizzy. 

“Hey! TItus!” a voice Ignis recognized as Gladio’s yelled from the treeline as he charged out, Prompto not far behind. Ardyn strolled leisurely after them -- he had in fact come to see this through.

Glauca turned and groaned. “Must I deal with the four of you? This isn’t a fair fight.”

“It’s not meant to be fair.” Prompto said. “It’s meant to be won.”

Ignis smiled softly. They were here. He stood no chance. Prompto had a gun, even. They had him surrounded. 

Noctis ran in first and was promptly knocked back. Ignis stumbled over to him while Glauca was distracted by Gladio.

“Are yo-”

“Of course I’m fine, Specs.” Noctis said quickly, getting to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Ignis wanted to say yes, of course; but he couldn’t lie. “I’m no more use in this fight. Two hits is a generous estimate.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

Ignis gestured to Glauca, who was running back over while Prompto shot at him. Gladio was running after him. He stopped halfway to Noctis and, much to Ignis’ horror, he summoned a ball of fire and hurled it at Noctis, who had barely time to react. But Ignis had time to react. He ran and jumped just between the fire and Noctis.

It hit him directly in the face.


	9. Epilogue

It was dark when Ignis woke up. He couldn’t see anything. Where was he? He groaned and held his head. He felt bandages. What happened?

Right, yes; Titus Drautos, going by the name Glauca, had tried to kill Noctis. 

Where was Noctis. He bolted up. Where -- where was anything?

“Ignis! You’re awake!” It was Noctis. He sounded overjoyed. He sounded like he was right next to him. Why was it so dark?

“Noct, where are we?” He asked, turning in the direction of his voice. “Where is Glauca?”

“Reinforcements came after you went down. He’s dead. I’m…” He trailed off. “I’m so glad you’re alive, Specs.”

“Yes, but why is it so dark in here?”

Noctis was silent.

“Noct?”

“We’re in the infirmary.”

“Then shouldn’t the lights-”

“They are.” Noctis' voice was breaking.

Ignis touched the bandages again. They went over his eyes. “Will-will I be able to see when these come off?”

Noctis’ voice was breaking. “They don’t know.”

Ignis tried to stay calm, but tears were already welling in his eyes. He knew that meant he was blind. They didn’t want to say it; they wanted to give hope, but Ignis knew. 

He would never get to look at Noctis when he smiled, when he laughed, when he was lit by dim moonlight or the morning light streaming in through the windows ever again. He would never look at Noctis ever again. He would never see the stars that Noctis loved so much. He choked back a sob.

“Ignis I’m so sorry -- I’m so fucking sorry. It should be me. I wasn’t prepared.”

“I would --” he took a shaky breath. “I would do it all again. You’re safe, and that’s what matters.” And it was true; if he could do it all over, he would change nothing. Every choice he had made, every person he had killed, every step he had taken had brought him closer to Noctis. 

And it was all worth it.

He felt Noctis climb onto the hospital bed and envelop him in a hug. “This is my fault.” He sobbed. “This is all my fault.”

“I chose to be here, my dear.” Ignis said, barely keeping his voice steady. “I knew what I was signing up for. I knew this could happen -- I was prepared to die. But I’m not dead. I’m alive. I don’t need to see to know that.”

Noctis laughed through his tears. “I don’t believe how accepting you are about this. You… you’re a great man, Specs. I love you.”

Ignis buried his face in Noctis’ shoulder. “I love you too.” He was comforted by the way Noctis smelled.

“I’m not leaving your side from now on, you know that, right?”

Ignis chuckled. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read this. I would also like to thank everyone who gave kudos, who left comments; everyone who encouraged me throughout this process. I’d like to thank my friends who gave me the courage to write and post, my friend Neku (vanitaslaughing) who beta’d this fic, and my best friend Abbi who helped me when I was stuck with the plot, and my friend Noah (jonphaedrus) for the same reason. I'd finally like to thank my friend Jay, who got me into ignoct in the first place. I am so happy this was well-received. Writing canon characters can be very nerve-wracking for me and I cannot thank everyone enough for keeping me going. This was an experience to write and post. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as thevantass and twitter as TheVantass.


End file.
